tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Breaker
Breaker never allowed himself to get frustrated. He believed that as long as he was prepared for anything, he could get any job done. As the Joe Team's communications specialist, he made sure his comm gear was always in perfect working order. While being a radioman may not seem much, he took the job seriously. He knew communications is one of the most crucial elements in any operation. To this end, he had mastered every form of communication equipment he could lay his hands on, learned everything he could about computers, cracking enemy codes and tracing transmissions. It doesn't hurt that he could speak seven languages. His habit of chewing bubble gum even in adverse situations was the ultimate expression of his self-confidence. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Breaker was born in Gatlinburg, Tennessee. When he was ten years old, he was interested in Ham radio and began to learn other languages so he could talk to everyone when he got his operator license. He eventually became proficient in seven languages. Early in his military career, the Army's Criminal Investigation Division caught Breaker decrypting top secret transmissions. When he was questioned by investigators -- including Philip "Chuckles" Provost -- they realized he hadn't done so with any malicious intent. He simply wanted to see if he could. They also discovered how many languages he could speak. Eventually, Colonel Clayton "Hawk" Abernathy arrived in the interrogation room and told Breaker they were going on a run, up a mountain. He not only kept up with Hawk, but outpaced him. Soon after, Hawk recruited Breaker for the newly-forming G.I. Joe team. As one of the original 13 members of the Joe team, Breaker was part of many of the Joes' earliest missions, including the rescue of Dr. Adele Burkhart. Breaker was later on the first mission in which the Joe team met the Soviets' Oktober Guard. Breaker's constant bubble gum chewing sometimes annoyed his teammates, but it became useful during a Cobra attack. He, Clutch and Steeler were driving the MOBAT tank in a parade when Cobra attempted to steal the tank. The vehicle was not carrying any ammunition, so the Joes turned the MOBAT's external speakers up as high as they could go, then popped one of Breaker's bubble gum bubbles into the microphone, tricking the Cobras into thinking the cannon had fired a live round. When Cobra attempted to destroy a United States space shuttle, Breaker and Flash became temporary members of the shuttle's crew. Breaker was nearly killed by a Cobra bombing raid during a mission to the small South American country of Sierra Gordo before he was rescued, along with Stalker and Gung-Ho, by the Joe team. He was involved in many other important operations, as well. After the re-dedication of G.I. Joe headquarters, aka The Pit, Breaker and many of the other original Joes were taken off active duty. Shortly afterward, while on leave, Breaker, Clutch and Rock & Roll were nearly killed when the Dreadnoks ran their car off the road. They captured the Dreadnok named Buzzer, and later recovered from their injuries. While not on active duty, Breaker became the head of communications for the Pit. Breaker returned to the field many times despite being off active duty. He was the head of communications during the battle in the Cobra-controlled town of Springfield. During the Cobra Island civil war -- which the Joes entered on the side of Serpentor -- Breaker was part of the field headquarters team, answering directly to Hawk. During the initial landing, Breaker was injured, but refused to rest, continuing the rest of the operation with his arm in a sling. A few years later, Breaker was part of a mission sent into the middle eastern country of Trucial Abysmia. It was to be his last. The plan was to perform a hit-and-run mission to destroy Cobra Terror-Drome bases in the desert of Trucial Abysmia. The operation started out being fairly easy. But, the mission was ill-prepared for the large contingent of Cobra's military who were in the area. Many of the team members were wounded, and the Joes were forced to surrender. The captured Joes were held for a short time, and then a Cobra S.A.W. Viper mercilessly gunned down a number of them. Breaker was among the survivors who escaped in a captured Cobra vehicle. Breaker sent the message to Joe headquarters for the team's rescue. They were tracked down, however, and the vehicle was fired upon and exploded. Breaker and several others were killed in the blast. Only Duke, Falcon and Cross Country survived. Breaker and his teammates were given an "open boot" ceremony in the desert. By the end of the Joes' war in the middle east, fifteen Joes had lost their lives. Breaker and the other Joes killed in action were buried in Arlington National Cemetery. At the start of his career on the G.I. Joe team, Breaker was at times a bit naive. He was always quick to joke during a difficult mission and sometimes annoyed his teammates with his trademark bubble gum chewing and bubble blowing. Over the years, he became a integral part of the team and he stayed close to the original members. He became a tested veteran, but he kept his sense of humor and optimism. Breaker died doing his duty and was given the hero's funeral he deserved. MUX History Breaker has been dead since the MUX began. OOC Notes Logs Players Breaker is Dead on TFU, so he's unavailable for application. Gallery Breaker1.jpg breaker2.jpg breaker3.gif breaker4.jpg breaker5.jpg breaker6.jpg breaker7.gif External links * My Useless Knowledge biography References * YoJoe.com page * Filecard Category:Characters Category:Dead Category:GI Joe KIA Category:TP-only characters Category:Humans Category:US Army Category:Male Characters